Generally, a vehicle includes a wiper on a front windshield to wipe rain or snow or to wash the windshield. A vehicle may include a wiper control apparatus and a washer ejection apparatus to eliminate pollutants such as dust or oil that are gathered on the front windshield and obstruct the forward view of a driver. Such a washer ejection apparatus ejects washer fluid to the front windshield, and a wiper control apparatus eliminates the pollutants and the washer fluid using a wiper.
However, in a typical wiper and washer control apparatus, since a power supply voltage is not applied to a motor(s) related to the drive of the wiper/the washer when an ignition key is turned off during an operation of the wiper/the washer, the wiper/the washer may stop in the middle of the operation.
Since the wiper/the washer is simply driven with a switch, features are limited, and the washer and the like may cause noise due to the direct drive of the switch.
Moreover, since an input switch and a body control module (BCM) to control an output according to the input switch are separated, the resulting system may be inefficient in terms of cost.